


Memorial Day

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Три персонажа в поисках выхода и классический фандомный троп «два идиота», где каждый всё не так понял.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Миди G - PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613179
Kudos: 50
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Memorial Day

**Author's Note:**

> День Поминовения/День памяти (англ. Memorial Day) – национальный день памяти США. Отмечается ежегодно в последний понедельник мая. Этот день посвящён памяти американских военнослужащих, погибших во всех войнах и вооружённых конфликтах, в которых США когда-либо принимали участие.

__

_But tomorrow newer comes  
— Elvis_

  
Воскресный день двадцать восьмого мая выдался теплым и солнечным. С утра весь город расцветился флагами — наступал День Поминовения, который в этом году собирались отметить с особым размахом. Как-никак, а вселенские битвы — тоже битвы, а в этой добропорядочные патриоты Соединенных Штатов Америки принимали непосредственное участие. Предыдущие пять лет этот день был посвящен памяти жертв чудовищного истребления, в этом же году власти намеревались сосредоточить всё внимание на героях, победивших и павших в этой войне. Их символика мелькала в телеэфирах, на баннерах и экранах наружной рекламы, на билбордах, в уличных граффити.

Маска, щит, песочные часы и желтый камень с бриллиантовой огранкой.

Праздник менялся со временем, а время, прошедшее с момента рокового Щелчка, изменило всех.

Звездно-полосатый флаг висел и на этом доме.

Баки Барнс поднялся по ступенькам крыльца и металлом руки постучал в дверь. Звук вышел довольно громким. Он еще раз огляделся по сторонам — ни души. Камер наружного наблюдения он тоже не заметил. Недвижимость здесь была дорогой, и район был таким зеленым, будто находился в Питтсбурге, а вовсе не в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Вот только соседние особняки пустовали, газоны и лужайки давно никто не подстригал, на подъездных дорожках гнили автомобили, хотя эта картина была обычной для многих уголков страны. В кронах деревьев оглушительно пели птицы. Лишь издали, со стороны шоссе, доносился негромкий шум машин.

Баки вслушивался в тишину внутри дома, пока не расслышал едва слышный скрип досок — кто-то приближался к двери. Тихо, крадучись. Баки отступил с крыльца вбок и вытащил пистолет.

Он был безумно зол. Как может быть зол человек, получивший анонимное сообщение:

«Твой старик у меня. Если не хочешь, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, приходи в...».

Сумма выкупа не называлась. Тому, кто вызвал его сюда, одного и без полиции, нужен был Зимний Солдат.

Если же похитителю нужно было что-то иное, его ждал неприятный сюрприз.

У Баки не было связи со Стивом с момента возвращения, но если это правда... они заплатят.

Дождавшись, когда шаги затихнут у двери, Баки неслышным, уверенным шагом завернул за угол и выпустил в ранее намеченное окно две пули подряд. От грохота с ветвей вспорхнула стая птиц. Окно не разбилось целиком, но и этого было достаточно: прикрыв голову левой рукой, Баки с разбега врезался в него, вышибая стекло вглубь дома. С момента стука в дверь прошло не больше двадцати трех секунд.

Совершив полный кувырок и приземлившись на ноги в ливне осколков, он направил пистолет на дверь, готовясь изрешетить того, кто посмел...

И замер. Звон в ушах постепенно стихал. На пол с подоконника и с его одежды сыпалась стеклянная крошка. 

Он не стрелял. И вовсе не потому, что человек, застывший у двери лицом к нему, был безоружен. 

— Стив?..

Баки неуверенно шагнул вперед, чувствуя холод в нижней части живота.

При любом освещении он узнал бы Стива. По одной только линии плеч и осанке. Его образ был выжжен в сознании так же четко, как фамилия на жетоне. Только в присутствии Стива его конечности тяжелели и переставали беспрекословно подчиняться, а голова начинала плыть от желания подойти и ткнуться носом в его плечо.

Это был Стив. Стив, которому вовсе не полагалось быть таким... прежним. Он был бледен и так напуган, будто это его вдруг повязали в чужом доме на краже со взломом. Стив таращился на Баки, как на привидение, и тот платил тем же. Потому что он примчался спасать старика и никак не ожидал встретить... Стива. 

Из-за обилия в мозгу вопросительных и восклицательных знаков он не спешил опускать пистолет.

Эту немую сцену прервал странный звук. Что-то начало двигаться под ногами, и, рискнув опустить глаза, Баки увидел, как разлетевшиеся осколки стекла ползут по полу к разбитому окну — и медленно, как в рапиде, собираются в единое целое. Баки застыл.

Двигались только стёкла. Пули так и остались в стене напротив.

Как будто кому-то взбрело в голову отремонтировать только окно, а дыры в штукатурке его не интересовали.

Это было восстановление последствий без затрагивания причины. Количество вопросительных знаков в голове увеличивалось с каждой секундой. Завороженный этим зрелищем, Баки не сразу понял, что смотрит в целое стекло, где его ошалевшее отражение постепенно... меняется. На лице добавляется морщин, они углубляются, волосы седеют, кожа на шее начинает обвисать... Глянув на свою руку, Баки с ужасом увидел, как на старческой коже проступают коричневые пятна.

— Прекрати это, пожалуйста, — раздался голос Стива — и все сразу пришло в норму. Баки отступил от окна на два шага, снова начиная дышать. Насколько он помнил, голова у него так не кружилась ни разу с сорок четвертого. 

И не сразу понял, что просьба, больше похожая на приказ, адресовалась не ему. 

— Увлеклась, — ответил знакомый женский голос. — Не хотела, чтобы он нас перестрелял.

Баки повернул голову и в дверном проеме увидел Наташу в синем шелковом халате и мягких домашних шлепанцах с розовыми помпонами. Почему-то именно это потрясло Баки больше всего.

Она, видимо, только что вышла из душа и сушила волосы махровым полотенцем. Ее запястье охватывало какое-то массивное украшение цвета закопченной бронзы, похожее на вычурные часы с закрытым створками циферблатом. Ему показалось, или действительно на секунду между створок мигнуло что-то зеленое?..

Стив внезапно оказался рядом. Тронул за плечо, и Баки вздрогнул, чертыхнувшись про себя — прежде никогда бы не пропустил его перемещения, а тут как будто зрение подвело. Давно он не был в таком шоке.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — Стив спросил это мягко, но с ощутимым нажимом, будто пытаясь пробиться сквозь вату его ошеломления. От его близости голову немного вело, но соображала она достаточно четко:

— Мне пришло сообщение, что тебя взяли в заложники. Что я должен прийти, если не хочу твоей смерти.

Стив чуть крепче сжал его плечо, вздохнул и посмотрел на Наташу.

— Зачем? — спросил он так, будто на глазах у Стива она только что кого-то убила.

— Потому что мы зашли в тупик, — сказала Наташа невозмутимо, подходя ближе. — И пора бы спросить его мнения. 

— Сообщение отправила ты? — спросил Баки, хотя уже знал ответ. 

— Да, Барнс, — улыбнулась ему Наташа. — И, как ни прискорбно, ни в чем не соврала.

***

— Что происходит?

У него забрали пистолет и нож. Баки не стал возражать. Он решил ничего не предпринимать до тех пор, пока ситуация не прояснится. Они сидели в гостиной вокруг стеклянного журнального столика, в центре которого на куске черного бархата лежала некая... вещь. Баки очень смутно представлял себе, что это такое, но точно знал — это чертовски опасная штука, от которой нужно держаться подальше. Из-за нее было полно проблем в прошлом и, учитывая ее нахождение здесь, немало неприятностей грозило в самом ближайшем будущем.

Разноцветные блики играли на поверхности стеклянного стола.

Более всего вещь напоминала латную перчатку на левую руку, покрытую узорами и гравировкой из скандинавских рун. Металл, из которого она была сделана, был точь-в-точь как на браслете Наташи. Из шести углублений Перчатки пять были заняты небольшими сияющими камнями разных цветов. Одно углубление, на средней фаланге большого пальца, пустовало, но Баки подозревал, где именно находится недостающий камень.

И что он зеленого цвета.

Последние годы жизни приучили его к тому, что любая светящаяся штука непонятного назначения опасна, а уж несколько таких штук вместе однозначно не сулили ничего хорошего.

— Это... очень непросто объяснить, — глухо сказал Стив.

Впрочем, перчатка почти не волновала Баки. Стив был жив, Стиву не грозила опасность, и похитители не брали его в плен. Да, эти пять лет наложили на него видимый отпечаток, но старым его мог бы теперь назвать только слепой. Истинная картина произошедшего медленно прояснялась, и главное Баки уже понял: Стив наврал. И ему, и всем друзьям, и общественности. Он не остался в прошлом, не сбежал обратно в сороковые. У Стива был План.

И это радовало, потому что было как раз в духе Стива...

А вот совсем не радовало то, что его, Баки Барнса, лучшего друга, Стив в этот План изначально посвящать не собирался. Это задевало за живое, будто его вынесли куда-то за скобки. Впрочем, это могло означать еще кое-что — каким бы этот План ни был, Баки он по душе не придется.

Стив сидел на диване напротив, бледный и сосредоточенный, в джинсах и синей футболке, обтягивающей широкие плечи. При каждом вдохе она натягивалась, рельефно выделяя мышцы груди. Стив смотрел на Камни и не поднимал на Баки глаза. Немудрено. В последний раз Баки видел его иссохшим стариком, который делал вид, что прожил счастливую жизнь. Когда вскрывается ложь, даже в лучшую сторону, приятного мало.

Кому понравится быть обманутым лучшим другом?

Стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в груди, Баки тоже посмотрел на Камни.

— Это же Камни Бесконечности? Я думал, ты их отнес.

— Отнес, — кивнул Стив. — Это другие.

— Расскажи ему с самого начала, — посоветовала Наташа. Она пила кофе, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая розовым тапком. Вроде бы, ей не полагалось быть живой. Баки пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не спросить: «Она тоже другая?». Ему вообще сейчас следовало говорить как можно меньше. То, что мог бы сообщить он, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что эти двое могли сообщить ему.

Что они _должны были_ сообщить.

Стив не хотел говорить, но под тяжелым взглядом понял — придется. Он собрался с духом и, наконец, заговорил.

*** 

Баки старался слушать с невозмутимым видом, усилием воли удерживая челюсть на месте. 

Да, он не ошибся. У Стива Роджерса был План.

Узнав про этот План еще на начальном этапе, мироздание бы содрогнулось.  
Все сводилось к тому, что с итогами финальной битвы Стив был категорически не согласен. В какой-то момент, быть может, после гибели Тони Старка, а может, когда стало ясно, что Стиву доверена миссия по возврату Камней туда, откуда они были взяты, он начал считать настоящее... исправляемым. В общем-то, его можно было понять: у него в руках были Камни Бесконечности, которые позволяли вносить любые коррективы в саму ткань реальности.

И Стив хотел сделать именно это — полностью нейтрализовать причиненный Таносом вред.

Когда Стив уходил, он сказал Баки, что хочет обрести свое счастье, но мог бы ровно так же наврать и что-то еще. Стив просто не собирался возвращаться в это тяжелое, болезненное настоящее. Он считал, что оно может и должно скоро исчезнуть. И он, Стив, должен был об этом позаботиться. Но ему нужен был соучастник. Тот, кто будет всё помнить и закончит начатое, если вдруг Стив погибнет.

Поэтому сперва он отправился на Вормир, но вовсе не затем, чтобы вернуть туда Камень. У Стива был молот, и он живым снарядом направил себя вниз со скалы. К Наташе. Ее тело еще не успело остыть. Стив хотел вернуть ее к жизни при помощи Камня Души, но то ли не сумел это сделать, то ли Камень пожирал душу без права на возврат, Баки так и не понял. Главным было то, что, потерпев неудачу, Стив нашел другой выход. Он воспользовался Камнем Времени, отмотав личное время Наташи на час до смерти. Это сработало, и какое-то время оба были вне себя от радости. Стив даже успел вернуть их обоих наверх, но когда вышел час, Наташа упала замертво. Так продолжалось еще два раза, пока Стив не осознал, в чем дело. Сам он назвал это состояние «конфликтом Камней». Камень Души должен был получить свою жертву так или иначе, и получал ее, поглощая душу Наташи в условный час.

Сколько бы времени Стив не давал ей, оно все равно истекало.

Тогда Стив придумал иной способ. Он разобрался, как сотворить петлю времени. И, вернув Наташу еще раз, отдал Камень ей и объяснил то, что понял. Они обжигали ладони, пока разбирались, но в итоге всё получилось. Наташа сумела закольцевать последние сутки своей жизни. Вот только теперь расстаться с Камнем Времени она уже не могла.

Из-за этого рушился изначальный план, но Стив посчитал, что все еще поправимо.

И, оставив Наташу на Вормире с единственной капсулой для возвращения, двинулся дальше.

В Асгард.

Стив долго рассказывал о том, как там, в Асгарде, успел спасти королеву, из-за чего временная ветвь пошла иным путем, но Стив посчитал, что от доброго дела вреда не будет. Молот в его руке послужил достаточным свидетельством благих намерений, поэтому в месте под названием Нидавеллир ему изготовили Перчатку и тот браслет, в котором Наташа хранила свое Время. Оставив Камень Реальности в Асгарде, Стив двинулся дальше, к Хэнку Пиму. И, похоже, был достаточно убедителен, чтобы Пим согласился помочь ему с частицами.

Стив уверял, что Пим помог добровольно и без принуждения. Баки в это верил. Стив не стал бы давить на изобретателя или запугивать, а вот дать ему что-то взамен, например, скопировать устройство для путешествий во времени... в это верилось легко. Вопросы авторских прав Стива не волновали. Его вела цель.

Он вернулся на Вормир, там же эти двое разработали план — при помощи оставшихся Камней добыть другие Камни. Они знали того, кто собрал Камни вместе, и где его искать.

Баки слушал и слушал... Про иные миры, схватку на другой планете, о том, как Стив и Нат дрались, и как пригодилась Перчатка, хотя ее мощь была едва выносимой, и как эти двое едва не разорвали поле битвы в клочья, а с ним и Вселенную впридачу, когда Камни пошли на Камни.

Но они победили. И смогли, как и обещали, вернуть Камни на прежние места, оставив у себя еще один полный комплект. Тот самый, которым следовало воспользоваться, чтобы все исправить. Стив настолько погрузился в эту идею, что считаться с реальностью не считал нужным. Он продолжал свято верить, что все ошибки спишутся, когда он щелкнет пальцами.

Чтобы осуществить задуманное, им требовалось вернуться в точку отправления. И сделать это так, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Что ж... Они действовали сообща и обманули всех, включая Баки. Ему даже продемонстрировали этот фокус. Главным было показать, что Стив Роджерс сделал всё, что мог и вышел из игры, что он немощен и слаб, чтобы к нему не осталось никаких вопросов. Передача щита...

Баки сжал зубы. Накануне отбытия Стив принес ему то, что осталось от его щита, разбитого в бою, и просил передать его в Ваканду, чтобы там его восстановили, что стало бы символом единства прошлого и будущего...

О да, Стив был торжественно патетичен, и Баки стоило большого труда отказаться. Он предложил Сэма. Уилсон на роль звездно-полосатого символа подходил гораздо лучше. Баки все еще хранил обломок щита. Он намеревался вручить его Сэму, если Стив не вернется. Но Стив вернулся дряхлым стариком и сам передал Сэму неизвестно откуда взявшийся щит. Чтобы у этого события, черт его дери, были свидетели. Чтобы они разнесли весть о том, что Стив Роджерс без пяти минут мертв...

Баки всё слушал, слушал...

Стив совершил, на его взгляд, одну фатальную ошибку. И еще примерно тридцать стратегических.

Он не поставил в известность напарницу. Стив внушил ей, что Камни нужны для устранения последствий боя с Таносом, и отчасти так оно и было. Только вот Наташа, оценив ситуацию, посчитала, что последствия не нуждаются в устранении такой ценой. Потому что Герои Земли победили. И когда дело дошло до Щелчка, она сказала «нет».

В этот момент Баки адресовал ей мысленные аплодисменты.

Стив хотел совершить Щелчок в День Поминовения. Сделать символический жест. Похоже, он полагал, что если позволит этому празднику наступить, то этим признает, что смирился с потерями. 

У него была Камни. Была Перчатка. Не хватало только последнего Камня.

А с ним и согласия Наташи.

Стив не собирался отступать. Видимо, считал, что зашел уже слишком далеко. Камни могли обнаружить. В этом мире водились маги, которые явно были бы против такого положения дел. 

Стив считал, что сумеет ее убедить. Однако Наташа решила, что этим может не ограничиться, поэтому заперла их со Стивом во временной петле. Она не соврала — Стив был у нее в заложниках. Эти двое зашли в тупик.

И Наташа посчитала, что им нужен он, Баки Барнс. Третий голос.

***

Баки молча обдумывал услышанное. Временные петли, Камни Бесконечности, схватка с космическим гигантом... Тонкий голосок здравого смысла в подкорке вопил, что всё это для него уже слишком, и спятил либо Стив, либо он сам, либо весь мир чем-то давно и неизлечимо болен.

Над головой велся ожесточенный спор, длившийся, похоже, не первый день. 

— ...Потому что мы назвались Героями Земли, — говорил Стив, наматывая медленные круги вокруг стола. — А это значит, что наша задача — устранять последствия своих ошибок.

— Мы Мстители, Стив, — возражала она. — Со своей задачей мы справились.

— Но мы сделали не всё, что могли бы сделать.

— Ты никогда не слышал: «Не чини, что не сломано»?

— Но ведь сломано же! Половина человечества в тяжелейшем шоке, загубленные жизни, разрушенные семьи...

— В последний раз, когда я была здесь, всё было намного хуже. Мы победили, разве этого мало?

— Но мы можем больше. Мы можем нейтрализовать все последствия его Щелчка. Все, Нат! Целиком!

— А как же условие Тони?

— Тони уже нет, к сожалению.

Она поджала губы.

— Но ты же согласился на это условие, когда Тони его поставил.

Стив промолчал. Романофф выпрямилась на диване и покачала головой.

— Поверить не могу... Ты не собирался его принимать, не так ли?

— Собирался разобраться с этим позднее, — признался Стив.

— Когда тебя оставят наедине с Камнями, — закончила Наташа. — Да за тобой глаз да глаз нужен, Стив.

— Почему ты не веришь мне, Нат?

— Потому что ты пять лет твердил всем, что нужно смириться и жить дальше, а сам...

— Я — не все.

— А ты что скажешь, Барнс?

На какое-то время в комнате повисла тишина. Баки не знал, что сказать. Он заметил это сразу после финального боя: за пять лет Стив изменился. Настолько, что его поведение пугало, как если бы друг детства полностью сросся с собственной формой. Это был Капитан Америка, в котором лишь едва-едва проглядывал Стив Роджерс, которого Баки знал много лет. 

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — спросил он, удивляясь спокойствию собственного голоса. 

— Он знал твое мнение, — ответила Наташа. Ее волосы уже высохли. Стемнело. За окнами пошел мелкий дождь.

— Не поэтому, — Стив посмотрел на Баки виноватыми глазами. — И не потому, что я тебе не доверяю, Бак. Но тебя не было здесь эти пять лет, и ты не представляешь, что именно я хочу исправить. Ты смотришь на последствия возвращения. Это прекрасно, но... мы можем сделать больше. Можем сделать так, чтобы всего этого вообще не случилось.

— Не надо играть в Бога, Стив, — попросила Наташа. Судя по голосу, далеко не впервые. 

Стив пропустил ее реплику мимо ушей.

— А я отношусь к той половине человечества, чье мнение в расчет не берется, — подытожил Баки, раздвигая губы в подобии улыбки. Он оказался прав. План у Стива был на редкость паршивый. Стив потупился.

— Я бы выразился иначе.

— Но суть та же, — отрезал Баки. — Я правильно понял, что мы тут обсуждаем твое грядущее самоубийство? — мрачно уточнил он.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Стив.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — Наташа устало сложила руки на груди.

— Я крепче Тони. Я смогу это выдержать.

— Ты не знаешь, сможешь или нет. У тебя нет никаких гарантий.

— А как насчет Беннера? Его сыворотка — реплика моей, и не лучшая. Если выдержал он, то сумею и я.

— Чего именно ты хотел? — спросил Баки. — Что ты хотел исправить?

И хотел было добавить горько: «Установить мир во всем мире?», но не стал. Стив был смертельно серьезен. 

— Хотел направить руку Тора, — сказал он, — чтобы удар попал в цель. Танос умрет в день нападения и тогда же схлопнется вся существующая ветка реальности. С этой точки начнется новое будущее.

— Я думал, прошлое изменить нельзя.

— Нашими средствами — да, нельзя. Машина времени тут бесполезна, — согласился Стив. — Но Перчатка это может, — они все посмотрели на нее, на призывное сияние Камней. — В ней сосредоточена самая большая сила, которая может напрямую влиять на прошлое и будущее.

— В том и проблема, Стив. Нельзя вклиниваться в работу Вселенной, даже под самым благовидным предлогом, — встряла Наташа. — А как же дочка Тони? 

— Она все равно появится на свет, — уверенно ответил он. — У Тони будет замечательная малышка, и, что важнее, у неё будет живой отец.

Баки рассчитывал, что она задаст этот вопрос. «А как же ты?» или «А как же мы?». Но он знал, что Стив на это ответит, даже если его слова ранят их обоих. Можно было подумать, что блеск Камней Бесконечности помутил Стиву разум, но Баки давно была знакома эта черта. Бывает ли у настоящих героев комплекс героя? Этого он не знал. Стив лез в петлю, но он всегда в нее лез. И, как и раньше, бросался на гранату, только теперь эта граната значительно прибавила в масштабах и стала боевой. 

Про гранату на базе в Джерси Баки узнал от сослуживцев. Об опасном эксперименте по введению сыворотки — от самого Стива после долгих расспросов с пристрастием. О «Валькирии» — из музея, да и сам он вытаскивал этого идиота из реки, чувствуя изумление от того, что его цель сама прикладывает к своему убийству столько усилий.

Граната, «Валькирия», керриер... Кажется, любить такого, как он, называется «трудное счастье». 

Стив был таким всегда. Будь у него возможность, он щелкнул бы пальцами, ни у кого ничего не спрашивая. Теперь же он тратил столько слов на объяснения лишь потому, что ему впервые так яростно ставили палки в колеса.

Наташа смотрела на Баки почти умоляюще. Будто ждала, что он сейчас ударит железным кулаком по столу, и Стив опомнится, отступит и пообещает больше никогда так не делать.

Но проще было вытащить кролика из бейсболки, чем разубедить Стива, который настроен всерьез.

***

В спальне было темно и прохладно. Баки лежал без сна в одной из гостевых комнат. За ворохом новых впечатлений Баки совсем забыл спросить, что это за место. Когда мчался сюда, его это не волновало, но было не лишним точно знать, где он находится.

Уснуть не пытался. Не тянуло под гнетом новых впечатлений. Они разошлись по комнатам, пожелав друг другу доброй ночи и договорившись встретиться утром, чтобы завтра еще раз, на свежую голову... но он слышал голоса из кухни. Забавно. Слов было не разобрать, но, судя по интонациям, спор продолжался. 

Вернуть всё обратно... сделать полный откат до Щелчка... Что у него в голове?

Баки пялился в потолок. Он почти не удивился, увидев здесь живую Нат. В конце концов, Стив не сказал, куда именно идет обретать свое счастье. И с кем. Баки подумал, что это будет Картер, но Стив ни разу не называл имен. И то, что он захотел вернуть Наташу из мертвых, было ожидаемо. Что ж... эти двое и прежде были близки, а за пять лет, похоже, сблизились еще больше. Значит, и колечко могло не быть ложью... Они были красивой парой. 

Стоило бы порадоваться за Стива.

Баки смотрел в потолок и честно пытался радоваться. Изо всех сил.

Не получалось. Не то, чтобы он надеялся, что этот день никогда не наступит. И не то, чтобы в их совместной истории что-то было... Только целовались. Значит, не было ничего.

Стив... До сих пор даже от звуков этого имени ему отказывала выдержка. Тоже магия, не иначе. В лучших друзей не влюбляются. А в таких лихих, как Стив, тем более.

Стив... Где тот тихий, серьезный мальчик с обостренным чувством справедливости?

Впрочем, обостренное чувство справедливости осталось... а вот мальчика уже и след простыл.

Сара говорила друзьям семьи, что Стив станет великим художником. Она всегда в него верила. Стив не был уверен, что в нем достаточно таланта, чтобы стать великим, но он твердо намеревался стать хоть каким-то художником. У него неплохо получалось рисовать. И, что важнее, со временем выходило всё лучше и лучше. Баки тоже верил, что Стив добьется всего, чего хочет. Более целеустремленного человека он не встречал. И надежного тоже. И понимающего. Баки казалось, что лучше Стива его не понимает никто. И предполагал, что это взаимно.

Когда Стиву было шестнадцать, он сбивчиво попросил научить его целоваться. Он пригласил на свидание Терезу Беллами, и она неожиданно согласилась. Стив перепугался согласия больше, чем отказа, и не знал, что ему делать, если вдруг у них дойдет до поцелуев. Несколько дней он набирался смелости, чтобы обратиться с этой просьбой. Собирался с духом, репетировал, нервничал. Попросил во вторник. Свидание было в субботу. 

А Баки разволновался так, что даже заболел живот. Он вообще-то был щедрым на поцелуи, умел это и любил, и мог поцеловать кого угодно, хоть в шутку, хоть всерьез. Для него это было выражением симпатии, а вовсе не выдающимся событием. Но Стив не был «кем угодно». Стив был Стивом, и поцелуй с ним казался чем-то... значимым. Важным. Это была давнишняя, потаенная и страшная в своей привлекательности идея. Смутная тень интереса мелькала иногда, щекоча воображение — как бы это было со Стивом? Поцелуям вообще уделяешь огромное значение, когда тебе семнадцать. И вот Стив взял и попросил. А Баки почувствовал себя так, будто это ему предстояло первое свидание, на котором нужно было поцеловать красивую девочку. Он уклонялся три дня под любыми предлогами, пока Стив не спросил его прямо: «Ты мне друг или нет? Объясни хотя бы, я все пойму!».

Стив очень переживал, искал поддержки, ему было стыдно. Он очень нуждался в помощи.

И Баки сдался. Договорился с собой, что о таком не просят кого попало, и только настоящий друг может оказать подобную услугу. Был горд доверием Стива... И еще волновался. Безумно.

Они выбрали вечер пятницы. Оба изрядно нервничали, хотя Баки все время болтал и улыбался. 

Правда, поначалу Баки пытался все объяснить словами: что нужно помнить о гигиене, нельзя напирать, нужно точно знать, что она этого хочет, следить за языком ее тела, а еще лучше — спросить разрешения... Стив кивал, даже записывал что-то в блокнот, о том, что это взаимный процесс, и оба должны быть вовлечены, поэтому важно быть внимательным, следить, как тебе отвечают... На лице у Стива все отчетливее проступала паника, и Баки с каждой минутой становилось все больше и больше жаль его. На середине его объяснений Стив взорвался:

— У меня в жизни ничего этого не получится! Когда дойдет до дела, я запаникую и забуду все, что ты говоришь! 

Он был на грани отчаяния. Поэтому, дурея от собственных действий, Баки подсел к Стиву поближе, взял из его дрожащих пальцев блокнот, отложил в сторону. Затем приподнял за подбородок смущенное лицо и сказал:

— Тогда просто делай, как я.

Губы у Стива оказались мягче, чем можно было ожидать.

Из-за волнения привычные касания будили неожиданно сильные чувства. Это была совсем еще невинная ласка, но и этого им хватило с головой. 

Баки целовал его совершенно неправильно.

Сам он придерживался иной тактики. При первом поцелуе никогда не выкладывался до конца, не стремился продемонстрировать всё свое умение — нет, это должен был быть поцелуй-обещание. Чтобы дать понять, что может быть еще лучше. Чтобы жертва сама захотела добавки...

Но только не со Стивом.

Стива он целовал основательно, с полной отдачей, вкладывая душу и всё, на что был способен. Чтобы у Стива голова закружилась. Пользовался случаем, насколько мог. Насколько Стив ему позволял.

— Боюсь, у меня так не получится, — прохрипел Стив, когда они отдышались.

— Тогда сделай, как сможешь. Еще?..

Стив кивнул.

Они потратили на тренировки около получаса, оба при расставании вели себя как пьяные, натыкаясь друг на друга, по-дурацки хихикая и шутя невпопад. Стив ушел растерянным, с горящими ушами и припухшим ртом. А Баки потом еще час метался по комнате, не в силах усидеть на одном месте. Он не ошибся. Это имело значение. Поцелуй со Стивом вызвал настоящий обвал в груди. 

Вот только до поцелуев так и не дошло. Стоило бы это предвидеть... Баки знал Терезу — застенчивая, хорошенькая девушка, но недостаточно миловидная, чтобы он сам обратил на нее внимание. Баки был искренне рад, что она выбрала Стива. Но Тереза весь вечер спрашивала его только о Баки. Стив не был тугодумом и сразу понял, что это значит. Тереза была по уши влюблена в красавчика Баки Барнса и хотела через Стива сблизиться с объектом своего обожания, узнать о нем как можно больше. И откуда у девочек берется странная уверенность, что если замутить с лучшим другом избранника, это поможет его добиться?..

Стив расстроился, но старался не подавать вида. При следующей встрече, когда Баки спросил его, как прошло, он начал говорить, какая Тереза хорошая девушка и как Баки нравится ей. Улыбка у него была вымученная, но Стив улыбался. Это не было похоже на огорчение. Стив даже не ревновал. Он просто... отступил, давая дорогу лучшему другу. Баки в тот момент был готов придушить Терезу голыми руками.

Но решил, что будет лучше сводить Стива в кино. 

Баки тогда в шутку сказал ему: «Если понадобится еще практика, обращайся!».

Стив напомнил об обещании только спустя несколько лет, накануне выпускного в Академии. Они уже были гораздо старше, и Стив подошел к делу ответственнее. Баки предлагал ему остановиться, чтобы потом не чувствовать неловкости, но Стив заверил, что все в порядке. Тогда Баки его поцеловал.

Сперва Стив одеревенел, и Баки прервался, сказав, что так не пойдет. И предложил:

— Давай лучше в этот раз я буду девчонкой.

Он сел на стул, театрально положил руки на колени и предложил:

— Поцелуй меня.

Стив немедленно разнервничался, но согласился. Потянулся руками.

— Дыши глубже и губы расслабь, — Баки даже тронул их пальцами. — Вот так...

Стив кивнул. Получилось очень хорошо только с третьей попытки. Оба закрыли глаза. Стив держал одну руку на его затылке, за другую руку Баки взял его для поддержки.

— Ну как? — спросил Стив некоторое время спустя. Баки улыбнулся.

— Ей понравится.

Стив фыркнул и отступил.

— Если до этого вообще дойдет.

Баки с удивлением отметил тот, как у него загорелись губы. Хотелось целовать Стиву щеки, уши, шею... что за ерунда...

Но и в тот раз не вышло. Стиву не повезло с парой. Он ушел домой рано, даже не оставшись на танцы.

И, казалось, на том бы всему и закончиться. Но был еще третий раз. Самый неожиданный, самый опасный. В армейском баре, когда Пегги Картер ушла, вскружив головы всем мужчинам в радиусе полумили, Баки сказал Стиву с улыбкой:

— Она горячая штучка. Смотри, не упусти ее.

Стив вернул ему полуулыбку и неожиданно спросил:

— Твое предложение все еще в силе?

Баки не сумел ничего на это ответить. Только ошалело кивнул.

Они целовались в темноте какой-то каморки со швабрами, ведрами и лопатами. Баки не подозревал, что этот новый, большой Стив, так быстро обретет уверенность в себе. Не думал, что будет ведомым, прижатым к стене, и, что еще хуже — что ему понравится, когда его вот так целуют в губы, штурмуя, как вражескую крепость. Они целовались до изнеможения, задыхаясь. Этот большой новый Стив все время пытался перехватить инициативу, вести, Баки его одергивал запыхавшимся голосом. Они соприкасались только губами, но у него горело все тело. Стив напирал, Стив забывал, чему его учили, и они оторвались друг от друга только тогда, когда кончился воздух. 

— Ну как?

— Она будет в восторге, — выдохнул Баки. Понимая, на какой опасной черте они остановились.

Что оба на сей раз зашли слишком далеко.

И хотя он постарался выбросить это из головы, поцелуй тлел на его губах до самого падения. 

Но и до падения, и уже в современности, обретя друг друга, они делали вид, что ничего не случилось.

Значит, действительно не случилось. Поцелуй — всего лишь поцелуй, а не какое-то выдающееся событие...

Стив поцеловал Шерон Картер. Это был ее приз. Ей нравился Стив Роджерс, и он об этом знал. Баки лишь улыбался на это. 

А вот Наташа — другое дело. Такая научит не только поцелуям...

Он действительно был рад за Стива. В Ваканде, когда они оставались с Наташей наедине, она говорила только о Стиве. Казалось, она была искренне привязана к нему, поэтому им не составило труда найти общий язык. Стив стал темой, которая примирила их друг с другом; Нат писала Баки смс, как у Стива дела. Присылала забавные фото, некоторые были сняты явно тайком, пока Стив не видел. Баки хранил их все. Стив тоже говорил о Наташе. О том, какая она потрясающая, как хорошо, что они поладили...

...Стив сообщил ему о том, что Наташа погибла, с мертвым, посеревшим лицом, и в его глазах стояла такая скорбь, что Баки не выдержал — крепко обнял его, и Стив обнял в ответ; они долго стояли так. Потом Стив ушел разносить Камни и отказался от помощи. Как выяснилось — собирался сделать очередную глупость и не хотел, чтобы ему мешали. Но Баки был рад, что у него получилось. Он желал им обоим счастья.

А что до навязчивого желания подойти и уткнуться носом Стиву в плечо... он был уверен, что со временем это пройдет. В конце концов, он умел быстро адаптироваться к любой обстановке.

Наташа позвала его... Похоже, надеялась, что он вразумит Стива. Найдет способ спасти его от навязчивой идеи.

Если бы он только знал такой способ...

***

Наступило воскресенье. Последнее воскресенье мая. Баки отогнал сонливость и еще два раза все перепроверил. Ну да, воскресенье. Это показывал календарь, новостная лента, прогноз погоды. Даже утро было тем же солнечным утром, которое он застал по дороге сюда. Выходит, про временную петлю они не преувеличивали...

Выйдя в кухню, Баки застал там Стива, одного и в фартуке. Стив жарил блинчики. Услышав шаги, обернулся.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Нат вышла за продуктами. Каждый день ездит за ними в это время.

— Сегодня действительно воскресенье?

— Да, — Стив слабо усмехнулся краем рта. — Все верно.

— И вчера тоже было воскресенье?

— Можно сказать, это замкнутый круг.

— Ясно... И как долго тут воскресенье?

— Больше двух недель. Послушай...

— Чей это дом? — прервал Баки, давая понять, что он еще не готов к серьезным разговорам.

— Мой. Купил сразу после... — Стив позволил фразе повиснуть в воздухе. «Щелчка, — додумал Баки. — Договаривай уже, бестолочь». — Я редко бывал здесь. Только если требовалось уединение. 

— Это здесь тебе на ум пришли такие мысли?

— Послушай, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. И мне жаль, — Стив опять на него не смотрел. Это действовало на нервы. — Если считаешь, что я тебя предал, то можешь ударить меня. Ты в своем праве.

— Не стану я тебя бить, — хмуро ответил Баки, подходя ближе. — Я рад тебя видеть.

Стив недоверчиво глянул, и его слабая улыбка, ломая лед скованности, стала шире и искренней.

— Я тоже. Я очень рад тебя видеть.

Он отложил лопатку, недоверчиво приблизился, будто не верил, что ему позволят, но Баки сам протянул к нему руки, и они обнялись. Затягивать объятие он не осмелился, прильнув ровно настолько, чтобы вдохнуть запах Стива. Выпустил, посмотрел с укором.

— Ты всерьез решил, что я стану тебя бить?

— Я этого стою. Прости, я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Надеялся все сделать быстро.

— Что поделать, — Баки хлопнул его по плечу. — Она с характером.

— Да, — согласился Стив. — Она очень хорошая.

— Не сомневаюсь, — в груди заболело.

Как загадочно устроен человек... сначала ты от всей души желаешь лучшему другу встретить хорошую девушку, а когда это происходит, выясняешь, что всегда втайне надеялся, что этот день никогда не наступит. Чувствуя себя лицемером, Баки стал помогать Стиву с завтраком. 

Лед действительно таял. Десяти минут не прошло, как Стив начал демонстрировать свое кулинарное мастерство, покачивая сковородкой в воздухе и угрожая перевернуть блин в полете.

— Брось выпендриваться и возьми лопатку! — ухмылялся Баки. 

— Все под контролем. Я две недели тренировался! 

— Всего две недели? Я думал, ты уже мастер по переворачиванию блинов! 

— Так профессионально выгляжу?

— Профессионально размахиваешь сковородой. Как думаешь, окажется на полу или к потолку прилипнет?

— Вот сейчас и выясним.

Обычное утро, простые человеческие радости. До чего Стив был домашний в этот момент... Баки давно его таким не видел. Он вообще слишком давно его не видел. Стив аж светился от облегчения. Только потому, что Баки не стал его бить? Что простил за обман? А куда он мог деться... Стив и раньше врал — и ему, и военкомату...

Вырос Стив, выросла и ложь. 

Блин упал на сковороду, только подогнулся с одного края. Стив пошутил про последний блин комом. На его щеках играл легкий румянец, когда он хлопал шкафчиками, ища кленовый сироп.

— Ты уверен насчет всего этого? — спросил Баки, закрывая кран и безумно сожалея, что приходится портить утро возвращением к насущной проблеме. Шкафчики тут же стали хлопать как-то иначе.

— Уверен, — по голосу было слышно, как у Стива сразу изменились интонации. — Прости.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Баки обернулся от мойки. Стив стоял позади него, глядя удрученно и с вызовом.

— Тоже считаешь меня сумасшедшим? — спросил он. — Считаешь, я заигрался в Бога?

Стив улыбнулся этому, как удачной шутке, но улыбка была невеселой. Баки подумал, что это подходящее время, пока они одни. Можно было на пробу разыграть эту карту. К сожалению, карт ему сдали немного.

— Нет. Но я хочу спросить: ты точно уверен, что это твоя идея?

Можно было подумать, что блеск Камней Бесконечности затмил Стиву разум...

В конце концов, с этими штуками ни в чем не можешь быть уверен. 

Стив нахмурился.

— То есть?

— Я об этом, — Баки махнул рукой в сторону Камней, мерцающих из гостиной. На стенах и потолке играли цветные рефлексы, будто там зажгли рождественскую гирлянду. — Ты не расставался с ними с момента путешествия в прошлое, так ведь? И раньше, когда вы их получили, они все время были рядом. Ты не допускаешь, что Камни влияют на твой мозг?

— Ты все-таки думаешь, что я спятил, — Стив горько вздохнул.

— Я знаю тебя. И знаю, что ты ничего не принимаешь на веру, а такой ярый максимализм не в твоих привычках. Ты всегда знал, когда нужно остановиться, и не требовал от себя невозможного. 

— Бак, посмотри туда! — Стив махнул рукой в сторону гостиной. — Невозможного больше нет.

— И это здорово тебя заводит, я вижу. Вы всех вернули, включая меня — и это результат, но ты почему-то не согласен считать его успехом. Поэтому я думаю, что одна из этих штук морочит тебе голову. А то и все они вместе. Поэтому прежде, чем идти за тобой сейчас, я хочу быть уверен, что это именно твоя идея. И что в твоей голове не поет ангельский хор: «Используй нас, это будет здорово!».

— Понимаю, тебе не хочется верить, что я...

— Хочешь сказать, что сумел бы заметить влияние? 

— Думаю, я бы заметил... — Стив нахмурился.

Баки очень старался посеять в нем сомнение, и, похоже, ему это удалось. Да, Стив знал, насколько это серьезно. Знал, что стоит на кону, и то, насколько тщательно необходимо всё взвесить.

— Ты думаешь, я... — начал он неуверенно.

Открылась входная дверь, и вошла Наташа, обнимая шуршащий коричневый пакет. 

— О, завтрак готов? — она оценила их лица и подняла брови. — Что-то случилось?

***

Баки не хотелось этого признавать, но с ее появлением обстановка изменилась в худшую сторону. Ему нужно было больше времени наедине со Стивом, чтобы сомнение успело хорошенько укорениться. Стив по своей натуре был весьма осторожен, если существовала вероятность причинить своими действиями больше вреда, чем пользы, и Баки хотел сыграть на этом. Но, как только Наташа услышала и поддержала его соображения, у Стива включилось «двое на одного — нечестно!», и он ушел в глухую оборону. 

С этого момента все пошло наперекосяк. 

— Но ведь с тобой все в порядке, — упорствовал Стив. — И никаких посторонних влияний.

— Еще скажи, что Камни безопасны.

— Они не безопасны, но того, о чем вы говорите, не наблюдалось ни разу.

— Нет, было, — Романофф защелкала пальцами. — Вспомни. Когда мы захватили Локи, Брюс схватился за секиру, не отдавая себе отчета. И мы тогда перессорились...

Баки этого момента не знал, поэтому не вмешивался.

— Для ссоры был повод, согласись. И мы не можем быть уверены, что это не были чары Локи.

И дальше, дальше, по кругу... Баки начинал понимать весь ужас и абсурд ситуации, глядя на них со стороны.

Если эти штуки и впрямь обладали властью туманить мозги, то у них чертовски здорово это получалось. Даже если Стив попал под их влияние, и Камни разожгли в нем жажду изменения мироздания, это уже не имело решающего значения. Стив впитал и присвоил эту идею. Она ему нравилась, значит, она стала его.

Наташа была прекрасна в гневе. Баки показалось — он понял, что происходит.

Стив ее вытащил, но не до конца. Она застыла между жизнью и смертью, как кошка Шреденгера, полностью зависимая от Камня на своей руке. Стив похоже, задался целью по-настоящему вернуть ее к жизни, пусть даже ценой своей. А она, если и понимала всю подноготную его намерений, не хотела рисковать им и той победой, для которой они столь многим пожертвовали.

Слушая их, Баки еще гадал, у кого еще тут на самом деле комплекс героя... 

Но Стив был чертовски убедителен. Говорил, что все просчитал. Что только они втроем будут помнить, как всё случилось на самом деле. Что непременно выживет, поскольку они окажутся в Ваканде, а там ему успеют помочь...

Снова начался вчерашний мелкий дождь, а они так и не пришли к соглашению. 

Баки слушал их, со смехом и ужасом начиная полагать, что есть способ решить проблему гораздо проще.

И что, возможно, именно поэтому он здесь находится. Ваканда, сыворотка, успеют помочь...

Ему нужна была только Наташа. Помогая ей убрать со стола после ужина, он склонился к ее плечу. 

— Ночью, — шепнул он. Она посмотрела на него — и улыбнулась, кокетливо и польщенно. И он улыбнулся. Как будто они договорились о чем-то приятном. Глаза обоих в этот момент оставались холодными.

Они поняли друг друга.

И понадеялись, что Стив за этими улыбками не заметил ничего подозрительного.

***

Снова наступило последнее воскресенье мая. И снова Баки лежал без сна, удивляясь, насколько хорошо запомнил ночные звуки, фиксируя их повторение с точностью до секунды. Сегодня никто не спорил, голоса Стива не было слышно. Ему показалось, что Стив отправился спать удрученным, хотя поводов для этого хватало с лихвой. 

Тор и его удар... Баки сожалел, что удара не видел. Только свет, грохот. А потом началось...

Но, если он верно понял... А тут было необходимо предельно верно всё понимать.

Один удар...

И, возможно, у него будет побольше шансов, чем у Стива. Если основной удар примет вибраниум...

Да даже если и нет... разве, когда речь идет о таких величинах, одна жизнь что-то значит?

Волнение крутило узлы у него в желудке, но страха не было. В конце концов, это было бы достойное дело. Может, это бы не смыло кровь с его рук, но помогло бы ему немного очиститься. Тоже сделать что-то великое, для всех. Мстители это делали. Даже считали это работой или призванием.

Они шли до конца. Может, настало время и ему подумать о чем-то большем?..

Потому что для него изменение прошлого не изменит, по сути, ничего. Не для себя, так для общего блага.

Правда, он полагал, что помнить эту ветку событий никому, кроме него, не обязательно.

Что ж. Стив был лучше него, но разве это новость...

Все необходимо было обдумать, измерить и взвесить. И Баки не был настолько уверен в своем праве влиять на мироздание, чтобы обойтись без сообщника. Когда перевалило за два, Баки встал и направился в кухню.

Пора было выяснить кое-что. Раз и навсегда. 

И как знать, какой завтра наступит день...

***

Он застал ее плачущей. Никогда бы не поверил, если бы не увидел своими глазами. Слезы были тихими, дорожки на щеках блестели в зеленых отблесках. Когда он вошел, браслет был раскрыт, и вокруг руки Романофф вращались светящиеся окружности. Услышав его, она провела рукой над Камнем, смыкая створки. Вытерла щеки ладонью, улыбнулась.

Баки слегка растерялся. Он слишком давно не попадал в такие ситуации, поэтому почувствовал себя неловко. 

— Я еще учусь, — пояснила она вполголоса. — Знаешь, а ведь это своего рода бессмертие. Полезно знать свой срок, как считаешь? Сколько точно тебе было отмерено жизни.

— Никогда не считал. Тебя это не пугает?

Наташа пожала плечами. 

— Привыкаешь. Отказаться трудно. Когда один раз жертвуешь собой, повторно это сделать сложнее. Особенно без убедительного повода. Начинаешь думать, что не узнаешь, чем закончится очередной дурацкий сериал, не увидишь рассвет, не съешь любимую пиццу... Так что стараюсь считать это аппаратом жизнеобеспечения. 

Она говорила с улыбкой сквозь слезы. Баки подмывало спросить, если она живет свой последний день, то, как она запоминает новое и общается с ними, если информация из ее головы должна стираться?.. Но, похоже, это работало как-то не так. Магия. Сплошное волшебство. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, она добавила:

— Не думала, что так влипну. Вся эта мистика раньше проходила мимо... Я в этом мало смыслю.

— Я тоже, — признался Баки. — Сам удивляюсь, какие вещи теперь приходится принимать всерьез.

— Раньше все было проще. Вот ты, а вот враг, и он пытается тебя пристрелить...

— Он искренне сожалеет, — заверил ее Баки со слабой улыбкой.

— Ты хороший, — она улыбнулась в ответ. — Жаль, что начали не с того.

— Ты отдашь мне Камень? — спросил он, и сердце гулко забилось в груди.

Наташа грустно улыбнулась. Без помады она казалась совсем юной.

— Нет, — сказала она. Этот однозначный ответ поставил его в тупик.

— Разве ты не за этим меня позвала?

Послышался долгий, тяжелый вздох. 

— Нет, Барнс. Я тебя позвала, потому что только тебя он станет слушать, — помедлив, она призналась: — И еще потому, что я поняла, что скоро сломаюсь. Что уступлю ему. Нужно было что-то предпринять. Стив умеет быть убедительным, сам знаешь. И ведь то, о чем он говорит, так заманчиво...

— Так почему бы не рискнуть?

Баки присел на подоконник рядом.

— Потому, что мы своего добились, — сказала она. — Малейшая ошибка может свести на нет все наши усилия. И не только наши. Не стоит искушать судьбу только потому, что с итогами мы не согласны. Нам никто не давал право это решать. 

— Даже если изменить финал действительно можно?

— Даже если так. И я хотела бы, чтобы вы поговорили и разобрались, а не решали, кто из вас пойдет на смерть. А это смерть, не питай иллюзий. Я знаю. Чувствую это, — она усмехнулась, и звук был похожим на всхлип. — А ведь я сделала правильный выбор! Отдала жизнь за то, во что верила. Так было правильно. Но он с этим не согласился.

— Он тебя любит.

— Мы говорим о Стиве, Барнс, — напомнила она с грустной улыбкой. Этого он не понял. 

Стив, конечно, любит всех в какой-то степени...

— Почему ты не носишь кольцо? — рискнул спросить он.

— Какое кольцо?

— Свое кольцо.

Повисла долгая пауза. Наконец, Наташа подняла брови.

— Ты думаешь, я и Стив... — ее лицо осветила улыбка, но тут же погасла. — Боже, ты и в самом деле так думаешь.

Она поднялась, сделала шаг к нему и встала вплотную. Склонилась, проведя ладонью по его щеке, убирая волосы за ухо. Казалось, ее что-то смешит и печалит одновременно.

— Бедный, бедный Баки...

Краем глаза он заметил движение — и резко отстранился от нее, почти рывком. 

Стив стоял в дверях и смотрел на них. Увидев, что его заметили, он смущенно улыбнулся и произнес:

— Извините. Не хотел вам мешать.

И скрылся в коридоре. 

Наташа вовремя убралась с дороги. Баки ее даже не заметил, бросившись вслед за белой футболкой, во мрак гостиной, которая соединялась с кухней широкой аркой, и дальше по коридору. Паузы не было, он хотел успеть, поймать, пока объяснение еще держалось на его губах.

Как много он слышал?.. Что он подумал?!..

— Стив, постой! — Баки поймал его в коридоре, и Стив обернулся. — Слушай, мы с ней вовсе не...

«Не планировали ничего за твоей спиной» так и не слетело с языка, и Баки решил оставить фразу такой вот, незаконченной и куцей. Пусть Стив сам себе ответит, чего они «вовсе не». Иногда сказать меньше — лучше.

Но Стив улыбнулся. В темноте эта улыбка показалась горькой.

— Все хорошо. Я очень рад за вас, правда, — сказал он так искренне, что защемило сердце. Баки так и замер. 

Стив врал. На его посеревшем лице отражалась не радость, а смерть надежд. Перед мысленным взором пронесся призрак Терезы Беллами. Только не это... Баки понял, что пора его образумить. 

— Стив, успокойся. Поверь, мы с ней абсолютно несовместимы.

Стив выглядел убитым.

— Не говори так. Она очень хорошая...

Баки кивнул.

— Да. И ты тоже. И ей с тобой повезло, — губы немели, когда произносил это. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Стив, и я не собираюсь становиться между вами.

Не уступай мне, идиот! Не отступай в сторону! Ты ведь давно уже не сопляк, ты сам Капитан Америка!

— Между нами? — Стив заморгал. — Нет, ты не понял. Ей нравишься ты, Бак. Уже давно. 

— Нравлюсь?.. — удивился он. — Я?

Стив провел рукой по волосам. Он чувствовал себя очень неловко.

— Наверное, она хотела сказать тебе сама. Я опять все испортил... Она расстроилась, когда узнала, что ты лег в криокамеру. Ругала меня за то, что я тебе это позволил. А как только ты вышел из крио, только о тебе и говорила. Каждый раз после миссии рвалась лететь в Ваканду, спрашивала, как у тебя дела, хотела все о тебе знать... Я же не дурак. И я счастлив, правда. Двое моих лучших друзей сходятся вместе. Я хочу, чтобы у вас все получилось. 

Нет, это была не Тереза Беллами...

Баки вдруг пришло в голову, что очень часто за дружбой мужчины и женщины видится романтический подтекст, и лишь немногие мужчины могут не иметь на женщину никаких видов. Но Стив относился как раз к тем немногим. Баки попробовал переоценить ситуацию. Возможно, он и впрямь все не так понял. Но... Он нравится Наташе? Это полный бред. Она всегда говорила ему о Стиве. Чтобы он, Баки, за него не волновался... он всегда понимал это как намек, что Стив в хороших руках. В ее руках. Но если нет... 

— Стив, — медленно и раздельно сказал Баки, — когда мы с ней оставались наедине в Ваканде, она говорила только о тебе. Спрашивала, как мы познакомились, рассказывала о ваших миссиях. И, поверь, я, может, и выпал из жизни на несколько десятилетий, но я точно могу распознать, когда девушка во мне заинтересована, а когда нет. Так вот, это не тот случай. И что ты сказал насчет лучших друзей?

— Мы с ней друзья, — до Стива, наконец, дошло. Он выпрямился. — Постой. Ты что, подумал, что мы... 

— Ну... да, — не стал спорить Баки. — Я думал, вы вместе... Еще с Вашингтона.

Глаза у Стива расширились.

— Потому, что она была со мной? 

— И потому, что освободила путь к джету, хотя сражалась против нас.

Они уставились друг на друга.

— О, боже... Нет, Бак, ты всё неправильно понял!

— Но если она не с тобой... и не заинтересована во мне...

— Значит, она заинтересована в ком-то еще, — раздался голос от проема. Оба повернули головы — Наташа, опершись плечом о дверной косяк, внимательно наблюдала за ними. Она улыбнулась. — Вы, конечно, очень милые, парни, оба. Но мне больше по душе один Купидон.

Стив вдруг изменился в лице. Он прикрыл глаза и потрясенно произнес:

— Бартон.

Она кивнула. Баки смутно помнил этого лучника в аэропорту и на поле боя. Он переводил взгляд с Наташи на Стива и обратно. И даже в полумраке заметил, как у Наташи заблестели глаза.

— Ты ведь ни разу не спросил, чего хотела я, — сказала она очень тихо, с горькой улыбкой. — У меня никогда не было шансов. Он слишком хороший человек, муж и отец. Никаких шансов. Но сделать так, чтобы он остался в живых, было единственным выражением любви, который я могла себе позволить, — губы ее задрожали, но она справилась с этим. — Я была счастлива закончить жизнь именно так. Зная, что он будет жить. Что это не напрасно.

— Прости... — Стив выглядел так, будто кто-то выбил пол у него из-под ног. — Я не знал...

— Не удивляюсь. У тебя доброе сердце, но иногда исправление истории на свой лад — не то, что нужно людям, которых ты спасаешь. Подумай об этом, Стив. Быть может, даже ты видишь далеко не всё.

Баки начал понимать, почему она позвала его сюда. Все-таки, она была Мстителем...

— Тогда почему в Ваканде...

— Почему я спрашивала о нем? Разве не очевидно? Бедный мой Стив... Вы оба так боялись выдать, что вы без ума друг от друга, что больно было смотреть. Пришлось рваться в Ваканду, потому что ты туда рвался, но не хотел, чтобы это было очевидно. И рассказывать Барнсу о тебе и твоих делах, потому что именно это он хотел знать, но не хотел, чтобы это было очевидно. Вот только вы оба еще и мастера делать поспешные выводы. 

У Баки упало сердце. Без ума друг от друга?.. Стив побледнел, как простыня.

— Нат... 

— Поболтайте уже, — усмехнулась она. — Только не слишком громко.

И ушла к себе, тихо прикрыв дверь. Они остались наедине, скованные тишиной и темнотой коридора. Обычно смотрящий твердо и прямо, Стив с огромным трудом поднял на него глаза. Баки направился в сторону комнаты, Стив пошел следом. Выдавить из себя даже слово не представлялось возможным. 

А ведь она сразу это сказала. «Твой старик у меня...». 

Твой старик...

Баки впустил Стива в комнату, плотно закрыл за ним дверь. Обернулся — и по лицу Стива увидел всё то, что этот большой болван так тщательно прятал. Значит, без ума друг от друга, да?.. Видимо, Стив тоже что-то увидел. Потому что через секунду Стив уже целовал его, вжав в стену, прижимаясь в полный контакт, захватывая и подчиняя. Баки с трудом удалось отстранить его.

— Воздуха! — взмолился он. — Ты забыл всё, чему я тебя учил!

Стив, тяжело дыша, смотрел на него паническим, отчаянным взглядом.

— Прости. Говорил же... когда дойдет до дела, я всё забуду...

Он начал отстраняться, но Баки его удержал.

— Для начала перестань штурмовать мой рот как вражеский бункер, — попросил он с усмешкой. — И давай еще раз.

И Стив поцеловал его еще раз. Дольше и лучше. Огромный, теплый... Как же ему этого не хватало...

У него настолько хорошо получалось, что в этот раз они уже оба с трудом оторвались друг от друга.

— Почему ты не делал этого раньше? — хрипло спросил Баки. — У нас было столько времени...

— Не хотел вам мешать, — смущенно признался Стив. — Думал, у вас может все получиться.

— Да даже если бы я ей нравился, — со стоном выдохнул Баки, — с чего ты взял, что это могло быть взаимно?

В наступившей тишине слышался только оглушительный стук сердец.

— Я? — ломко спросил Стив. 

— Ты. Придурок.

Стив склонился, ткнулся носом Баки в плечо и выдохнул с таким облегчением, что Баки не удержался и погладил его по пшеничным волосам, зарываясь в них пальцами. Вот и поговорили.

***

И опять наступило воскресенье. Баки проснулся от того, что солнечный зайчик переполз ему на лицо. Он открыл глаза — и увидел Стива. Тот мирно сопел во сне, солнце путалось и искрилось в его волосах. Баки улыбнулся. Впервые ему было так фантастически хорошо быть с кем-то в одной постели полностью одетым.

Они говорили всю ночь и уснули только под утро, и Баки все никак не удавалось понять: как это они умудрились довести друг друга до абсолютного счастья одними разговорами?..

Глядя на то, как начинают подрагивать длинные ресницы, вспомнил вдруг, как ночью Стив держал его за руки, прижимал пальцы ко рту и шептал в них признания. Много признаний. Его поцелуи были беспорядочными и в чем-то даже старомодными: держа его лицо руками, Стив покрывал поцелуями губы, щеки; касания были пылкими и жгучими, но короткими, ими невозможно было насытиться вдоволь. Но большего Стив не давал, разжигая почти отчаянное желание яростно впиться в его рот глубоко и надолго, как надо...

— Этому я тебя не учил...

— Это то, чего я хотел, — признался Стив ему в кожу. Баки зажмурился. Поцелуи сыпались искрами на его лицо. — С самого начала... с тех самых пор...

Все-таки иногда он ужасный романтик.

Стив проснулся под его взглядом, проморгался со сна. Заспанно сказал своими невозможными губами:

— Привет.

И всё, туше. Удержаться от поцелуя оказалось выше любых суперсолдатских сил. Они лениво боролись, путаясь в солнечном свете, одеяле и объятиях. И то, что происходило после, вышло так же легко, как дышать.

Стиву даже уроки не понадобились.

Они вышли к завтраку, когда уже наступило время обеда. Растрепанные, ошалевшие, с глупыми улыбками. Наташа встретила их тостами и кофе, лукаво улыбнулась и ничего не спросила. Видимо, решила, что ни к чему.

А после завтрака постепенно вернулось чувство глухого тупика. 

Трое сидели вокруг Перчатки. Трое искали выход.

Наташа своего добилась, Баки понял это еще утром. По решимости Стива был нанесен такой колоссальный удар, что теперь весь его план трещал по швам. Еще бы. Сейчас, когда перед ними внезапно распахнулись новые горизонты, Стиву не хотелось ими рисковать. И умирать не хотелось тоже. Прошлая ночь дала Стиву повод держаться за настоящее. За то, что они обретают в нем прямо сейчас. Но оставить задачу без решения они уже не могли.

В конце концов, эти двое и впрямь зашли слишком далеко, чтобы просто спрятать Перчатку в коробку на чердаке. 

— Скажи мне только одно. Что, по-твоему, нуждается в исправлении в первую очередь?

Стив собрал пальцы в замок, прижал их к губам.

— Тони, — сказал он уверенно.

Наташа глубоко вздохнула.

— Это был его выбор, Стив.

— Нет, не был, — возразил тот. — Стрэндж дал ему понять, что или он, или никто. Тони подчинился необходимости. Будь это его решение, я бы понял это, потому что каждый из нас поступил бы так же. Но его вынудили так поступить, и это в корне меняет дело. Тони не обязан был умирать по указке колдуна, который был еще и хранителем Камня Времени, но не воспользовался им, чтобы вернуть его к жизни.

— А почему не воспользовался?

Стив покачал головой. 

— Я не знаю. Не смог. Или ему запрещали какие-то магические законы. 

— Но ведь с Нат получилось.

— Ты это к чему?

— Теперь ведь не надо ждать соизволения какого-то колдуна. Сейчас она — хранитель Времени.

— Ты предлагаешь... нет, — Стив вскочил на ноги, начал наматывать круги по комнате. — Мы не можем этого сделать! Только не так.

— Ты не хочешь этого делать, — поправил Баки. — Но ведь это может быть возможно. Как со стеклом. Устранять последствия, не затрагивая причин. Камню это по силам.

— Бак, мы не станем раскапывать его могилу!

— Как решишь, так и будет.

— А ты что скажешь? — Стив обратился к Наташе, и та кивнула, сильно сжав себе плечи. Будто замерзла.

— Я за то, чтобы рискнуть, — ее ответ был тихим и твердым.

Стив смотрел на них по очереди, тяжело дыша, как после бега. 

— Это недопустимо! — сказал он. Потом провел ладонями по лицу. — Это неправильно... — и, наконец, совсем тихо. — После полуночи. И да простит нас Бог.

*** 

И вновь наступило воскресенье. Накануне праздника у огромного, утопающего в цветах надгробия Тони Старка выставили почетный караул, предоставленный морской пехотой. Баки и Стив как можно бережнее отключили его, отволокли в кусты и уложили так, чтобы не было видно с дороги. Наташа стояла на стреме, пока они вдвоем аккуратно убирали цветы и раскапывали рыхлую землю. Лица у обоих были бледные, Стив хмурился и тяжело дышал. На его лице так и читалось: «Это плохая идея!». Его била дрожь от этого надгробного камня, от этого имени, от этих дат. Но более всего, похоже — от запаха свежей земли и увядающих цветов.

Баки ушел сознанием в память Солдата. Иногда это помогало абстрагироваться. Даже этим грязным делом он занимался далеко не впервые. Ему вспоминалась многотысячная толпа, пролет авиации и ружейные залпы в воздух. Хоронили Тони Старка под американским флагом, Героя страны и Героя Мира...

Когда лопаты ударили в крышку гроба, оба с ужасом посмотрели друг на друга. Стив сглотнул и кивнул.

Пути назад не было. 

Никто из них не выглядел доморощенным некромантом. Никто из них не ощущал никакого священного трепета перед актом воскрешения мертвеца. Стив, хоть и считал это богомерзким по сути, решил отнестись к неизбежному, как к запоздалому оказанию первой помощи, вроде непрямого массажа сердца. Вполне могло статься, что летальный исход можно обернуть вспять, а то и вовсе отменить к чертовой матери.

Наташа живым воплощением безрассудной надежды стояла поодаль, сжимая в руке объемистый сверток.

Его взяли с собой на тот случай, если Старку понадобится Душа, Разум или иные запчасти.

Когда крышка была расчищена, оба еще раз посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ты или я? — спросил Стив.

— Ты, — слабо улыбнулся Баки. — Тебя он за это вряд ли прикончит.

Стив кивнул, зажмурился и, сжав зубы, рванул крышку на себя. Целых шесть секунд после этого стояла тишина.

— Ты знал об этом? — выдохнул Баки, глядя на то, что лежало внутри. И, похоже, звук его голоса привел в действие какие-то системы, потому что темные прорези глаз ярко вспыхнули.

— _НАРУШИТЕЛИ!_ — оглушительно прозвучало в ночной тишине, и красно-золотой костюм Железного Человека в одно движение поднялся из гроба с долгим жужжащим звуком. Механический голос повторил. — _НАРУШИТЕЛИ!_

Стив и Баки отскочили от ямы, Баки поудобнее перехватил лопату трясущимися руками, с ужасом глядя на то, как Железный Человек выбирается из ямы по насыпи и направляет репульсор ему в лицо.

— _НАРУШИТЕЛИ ОПОЗНАНЫ!_

«Только не говори мне, что он внутри!» — хотелось заорать Баки что есть мочи, но по виду Стива понял, что не ему одному пришла в голову эта мысль. 

— Что у вас происходит? — Наташа подошла на шум, остановившись чуть поодаль.

— _НАРУШИТЕЛИ ОПОЗ..._

В костюме что-то мигнуло. Произошла заминка, затем какой-то там по счету Марк выпрямился, но уже совсем иначе. Живее, что ли. Медленно оглядел их по очереди, остановил взгляд горящих глаз на Наташе.

— Так, это уже совсем никуда не годится, — раздался изнутри голос Старка. — Это запрещенный прием.

— Тони?.. — неверяще спросил Стив. Послышался вздох. Весьма правдоподобный для того, кто только что восстал из могилы.

— А кто еще, Кэп? Что, нужны доказательства? Ладно. В твоем компасе под фоткой Картер лежит фотка этого типа, которую ты туда тиснул еще на войне. Она выпала, когда мы...

— Это запрещенный прием, — резко прервал его Стив.

— Все-таки подвернулся случай воспользоваться знанием! Теперь веришь?

— Но... как?

И Баки понял, что сейчас рассмеется. Нервно и, похоже, истерически. Конечно, Старк не в костюме. Все куда проще.

— Он это сделал, — сказал Баки, опуская лопату.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Стив перевел на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Тот колдун, со Временем. Ты удивлялся, почему он ничего не сделал со Старком. Так вот, он сделал.

— Надо же, Барнс. Чудеса проницательности.

— Это правда? — не поверила Наташа. — Это правда, ты жив?

— Правда, — Тони прошел мимо суперсолдат и встал напротив нее. Она широко улыбалась.

— Знала, что тебя не взять так просто. Выкрутился, железяка?

— Ты, похоже, тоже не теряла времени зря. А напугала отменно, я даже поверил...

Пока они обнимались, Баки и Стив таращились друг на друга.

Стив тоже понял. Старк не здесь. В другом месте, в другой стране или на другом континенте. Где-то в его доме, похоже, сработал сигнал тревоги, и он подключился к Марку дистанционно. Только и всего. Если не считать всего остального. Баки от всего этого пробирала зябкая жуть и легкая истерическая веселость.

Интересно, его семья знала с самого начала, или он явился к ним уже потом?..

Они подошли к обнявшейся парочке, переминаясь, как нашкодившие дети.

— Ну, и что вы мне тут устроили? — повернулся к ним Старк. — Похоже, настоящие друзья даже после смерти не оставят в покое. И зачем вам сдались мои бренные останки?

— Кстати, о бренных останках. Когда ты вернулся?.. — спросила Нат.

— Да почти сразу после церемонии прощания. Сам удивился.

— Но ведь Камни круглосуточно находились... — Стив осекся. Видимо, тоже вспомнил большие светящиеся круги на поле боя. — Ясно. Кажется, я понял. Но почему тайно?

Баки в этот момент скептически подумал, что эти двое в смысле сокрытия правды друг друга стоят.

— Потому что всё, Кэп, — отрезал Старк. — Я умер. Ушел на пенсию, сжег мосты. Всё, меня нет. Точка.

— Ты с семьей?

— Да, мои переехали в безопасное место. Сам понимаешь, воздух, солнце, поменьше лишних глаз, фанатов и репортеров. Семья Героя Земли — большой риск... — он помолчал, но все-таки счел нужным прояснить. — Пеппер на пятом месяце. Я обещал ей завязать, и я завязал. Так что без обид.

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулся Стив. — Мальчик?

— Да. Ждем сынишку, уже перекрасили детскую...

— И поэтому ты не скажешь, где находишься, — поняла Наташа.

— Не скажу. От греха. Еще сорвете опять мир спасать.

Стив улыбнулся. В его глазах стояли слезы. Он подошел и первым протянул руку.

— Я буду скучать, Тони.

— Взаимно, Кэп, — Старк аккуратно пожал ему руку. Помолчали. Поняли — пора прощаться.

— Ладно, мне пора. Вредно воскресать надолго, а то еще захочется чьих-нибудь мозгов... Рад был повидаться.

— Мы тоже, — сказала Нат за всех. Железный Человек обнял Стива. Обнял Наташу. Посмотрел на Баки. 

— Тебя обнимать не стану.

— Я и не рассчитывал. 

Старк подошел к нему, и Баки заметил, как Стив напрягся. Но он выпрямился перед Тони, чувствуя невесть откуда взявшийся ком в горле. Старк посмотрел в сторону, потом себе под ноги, словно о чем-то размышлял. 

— Надо бы многое тебе сказать... хотя, по правде говоря, у меня к тебе всего одна просьба. Больше не попадайся безумным ученым. Они на тебя дурно влияют. Ты понял, Барнс?

Бодрость в его голосе была наигранной, но, похоже, сейчас должны были быть расставлены последние точки.

— Понял, Старк.

И красно-желтый робот медленно протянул Баки руку. Правую. Баки, глядя в горящие прорези глаз, взял ее живой рукой и пожал металл, чувствуя, как его кисть охватывают чужие пальцы. И никаких раздробленных костей. Они еще несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, затем расцепили руки.

— Еще бы. Кэп, проконтролируй!

— Я уже не Кэп, — откликнулся Стив. — Но проконтролирую. 

Марк довольно плавно для своих габаритов улегся обратно в гроб, повозился, принимая более удобное положение. Кончиком указательного пальца Стив постучал его под реактором.

— Открой.

— Что, хочешь убедиться, что меня нет внутри? — пластины разъехались в стороны.

Броня была пустой, как скорлупа яйца.

— Хочу кое-что оставить тебе. Бак, ты не поможешь?

Минуту спустя Стив опустил сверток, обернутый черной тканью, в полую грудь, и наниты пластин сомкнулись. Баки стоял над могилой, держа в левой руке желтый камень. Думал, будет чувствовать что-то необычное, жар или покалывание, но не ощущал ничего, кроме тепла.

— Хочу сказать... — начал Стив, но Старк перебил:

— Нет, ничего не хочу об этом слышать! И не вздумай рассказывать, откуда вы ее взяли.

— Не буду. Я хотел сказать — постереги это пока. Если случится нечто вселенское, мы за ней вернемся, и ты об этом узнаешь. А пойдешь ты с нами или нет — решишь сам.

— Заряда батарей хватит лет на тридцать, — в голосе Старка послышался смешок. — Так что в любое время.

***

Почетный караул вернули на место, аккуратно прислонив к постаменту.

Лопаты по дороге забросили в кусты.

— Ну, куда направимся дальше? — спросила Наташа. Настроение у нее заметно улучшилось.

— Тело Вижна хранится в Ваканде, — сказал Стив. — Надо связаться с Т’Чаллой. Уверен, Шури это понравится.

— Ванде тоже надо сообщить, — кивнула Наташа. — Я сама ей позвоню.

— Будь с ней помягче, — взмолился Стив. — Она же не знает.

— Ничего, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Это будет приятный сюрприз.

Она пошла вперед, набирая номер; а за ее спиной Стив поймал Баки за руку, мягко погладил пальцами кисть. Баки усмехнулся и покрепче сжал Камень Бесконечности в кулаке. Обе руки теплели. Романтик, неисправимый...

Жизнь обещала массу интересных событий. И трудное, но абсолютное счастье.


End file.
